Nostalgia di casa
Nostalgia di casa (Homesick) è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Chris L'Etoile e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 29 agosto 2016. Racconta parte della storia di diversi planeswalkers. Racconto precedente: La fine promessa Prefazione Cinque Planeswalker, alleati, sono i Guardiani. Da Kaladesh, la piromante Chandra Nalaar. Da Theros, lo ieromante Gideon Jura. Da Zendikar, l’elfa animista Nissa Revane. Da qualche luogo che non ricorda più, il telepate Jace Beleren. Da Dominaria, la necromante Liliana Vess. Con l’aiuto di Tamiyo, una studiosa soratami di Kamigawa, hanno sconfitto il soprannaturale titano Emrakul, imprigionandolo nella luna d'argento di Innistrad. Sono trascorsi tre mesi. Storia Bussò di nuovo, più forte. Dall’altro lato della porta si udirono un tonfo e un’imprecazione a fior di labbra. Dopo alcuni lunghi secondi di fruscio di tessuti, accompagnati da silenziose imprecazioni contro quelle lenzuola in particolare, il letto in generale e contro l’intera professione della tessitura per completezza, il rumore di passi instabili sul pavimento in legno si avvicinò alla porta. "Sì. Cosa... che c’è?", borbottò un’addormentata voce femminile dall’altro lato. "È quasi mezzogiorno. Ti devi alzare". "Non può essere mezzogiorno. Il mondo è ancora troppo pesante". "Puoi aprire la porta?". "No". Un attimo di silenzio, un sospiro, poi altri lunghi secondi di rumori scomposti dal chiavistello. Una pausa finale. "Aspetta. Non l’avevo chiusa. Aprila". Spinse con delicatezza e la porta si spalancò, facendo oscillare la scura seta delle sue vesti per il movimento dell'aria. La donna che si appoggiò alla struttura della porta dall’altra parte era l’incarnazione del sonno... chioma color rame arruffata e una larga camicia da notte slacciata sul collo che scendeva su una spalla. La luce della sala illuminò una guancia lentigginosa e arrossata dal sole. Gemette e strizzò gli occhi color ambra. "Buongiorno Liliana", biascicò verso la porta. "Accidenti", disse Liliana. "Hai un aspetto terribile, Chandra". Chandra si stropicciò un occhio con la mano su cui non era appoggiata. "Davvero? Il tuo invece...". Abbassò la mano e osservò l’altra donna con gli occhi appannati. Le sue palpebre fecero un piccolo movimento. "... è ottimo, in realtà". C’era un "accidenti” sottinteso alla fine della frase. "Beh, grazie". L’unica luce oltre la spalla di Chandra era un raggio del sole accecante che filtrava tra le pesanti pieghe delle tende tirate. La camera da letto sembrava essere stata saccheggiata da goblin frettolosi. O da un orso che vi aveva stabilito la residenza. Le lenzuola del letto a baldacchino erano cadute sul pavimento in legno smaltato, con dietro di loro solo un confusionario ammasso di cuscini gonfi nel centro del materasso. Lo scrittoio era ricoperto da bottigliette di vernice asciutta di vari colori sgargianti e un gigantesco biscotto mangiato per metà. Vi erano pile di vesti arrotolate in due angoli. Nell’oscurità, Liliana non poteva distinguere quale fosse la pila pulita. Se mai una di esse lo fosse. In un terzo angolo giacevano i resti bruciacchiati di almeno due cavalletti. "Posso immaginare che la serata sia andata bene?", chiese Liliana. Nella sala si infilò una brezza, che trasportò gli aromi dei mattoni cotti dal sole e del cibo che veniva fritto, insieme al sussurro della folla e al tintinnio delle bande nella piazza sottostante. Una ciocca della sua imprevedibile chioma arancione oscillò al vento dell’estate e ricadde tra gli occhi di Chandra. Liliana si avvicinò e la ripose dietro l’orecchio della ragazza. Era secca come un fuscello di paglia e l’estremità era divisa in due. Prevedibile, data la sua tendenza a infiammarsi. "Smettila", le disse Chandra, spingendo via la sua mano. "Non stavo facendo nulla ieri sera. Sono solo andata a vedere...", esitò, gettando lo sguardo verso l’oscurità della sua camera da letto. "Ehm, alcuni menestrelli. Sì. Una taverna in... su Via Latta. Aveva, come... una bisca". Liliana aveva incontrato pessimi bugiardi nei suoi secoli, ma pochi erano paragonabili a Chandra. Incrociò le braccia al petto e sollevò un angolo delle labbra. "Tu sei andata alle corse degli Izzet". "No!... sì". Sbadigliò. "Mi vuoi sgridare?". Si mise a ridacchiare. "Perché mai dovrei farlo? Puoi fare ciò che vuoi". Fece un movimento con la mano verso la sala illuminata dal sole dietro di lei, le tranquille stanze colme di libri del rifugio di Jace e le insensate bande di filantropi che aveva visto passare dietro di lei lasciandola perplessa. "Nessuno ha il diritto di dirti ciò che devi fare. Non è sicuramente ciò che io ho promesso di fare". "Tu non hai promesso nulla". "Non bisogna mai farlo, tesoro. È meglio vivere una vita senza restrizioni". Si appoggiò e batté un dito sulle labbra. "Le corse sono pericolose per molti. Ma, dopo Emrakul, i pericoli dei goblin con i razzi fissati sulla schiena sembrano sicuramente... per nulla pericolosi per te". ART (Goblin Test Pilot di Dragon's Maze) "Uno di loro aveva dei razzi negli stivali. Ma è esploso. Boom!". Le mani di Chandra si avvicinarono e poi si divisero, descrivendo una nuvola che si espande. "C’erano pezzi ovunque. Uno schifo". "Affascinante. Hai passato una bella serata?". La donna più giovane sorrise e le lentiggini sulle guance si avvicinarono in modo adorabile. "Sì!, adoro le corse. Non ne vedevo una da...", le sue labbra si bloccarono per un istante e lei sbatté le palpebre due volte, rapidamente. "Da molto tempo. Non erano di moda tra i monaci", aggiunse con una risata inverosimile. Liliana analizzò il modo in cui il sole di mezzogiorno illuminava la chioma di Chandra, ricordando la sensazione di fragilità tra le sue dita. "Il muscoloso ci vuole tutti sotto tra un’ora. Abbiamo un ospite". "Chi?". "Non ho chiesto chi fosse". "Come? No, voglio dire... il muscoloso?". Liliana sollevò di nuovo l’estremità delle labbra, mise una mano sul fianco e attese. "Oh!", si mise a ridere Chandra. "Gid". Sollevò in aria le bianche dita e alzò gli occhi al cielo in un gesto teatrale. "Hai avuto sicuramente lo stesso pensiero. Sembra che io gli debba chiedere quasi ogni giorno di mettersi una maglietta addosso". Chandra si stropicciò l’occhio sinistro e sbadigliò di nuovo. "La vista non mi dispiace. Vorrei far colazione lungo la via. Pranzo. Quello che è. Mi fai compagnia?". Fece per superare Liliana, che la fermò appoggiando una mano sulla spalla scoperta. La sua pelle era radiosamente e innaturalmente calda, come se fosse rimasta stesa sotto il sole. Aveva notato che, nelle rare occasioni in cui Chandra rimaneva immobile per pochi minuti, il suo fianco attraeva inevitabilmente piccoli gruppi di gatti assonnati. "Prima di scendere, tesoro", le disse, "non vuoi metterti un paio di pantaloni?". "Chi sei... mia ma... zia?", brontolò Chandra. Si voltò e camminò in modo instabile verso uno dei mucchi di vestiti, con le dita dei piedi che si arricciavano per il freddo del pavimento in legno. Comprese quale fosse la pila di vestiti puliti. Forse. Liliana emise una risata. "Sarei più contenta se mi vedessi come... diciamo, una sorella?". Chandra prese una calzamaglia dal mucchio, la annusò e se la mise su una spalla con un sorriso. "Non ho alcuna sorella. In ogni caso, non hai duecento anni o giù di lì?". "Duecento sono come ventinove". "Nessuna armatura oggi?", chiese Liliana andando verso le scale. "Intorno alla casa? Nah. Pensi che dovrei indossarla per questo incontro?". Chandra stava guardando l’allacciatura della camicia. Aveva cercato di annodarla, ma l’unico risultato che era riuscita a ottenere era stato di rimanere quasi bloccata a un pollice. "L’ho lasciata al piano di sotto, in quella stanza in cui Jace tiene tutti i suoi mantelli". Un cipiglio perplesso si stagliò sulle sue labbra. "Ne ha davvero un sacco. Aspetta". Si fermò di fronte a una delle porte delle camere da letto, aperta, cercando di liberare il pollice. Era la camera di Nissa, in teoria. Le tende erano aperte e il sole di mezzogiorno illuminava un letto intonso e uno scrittoio impolverato. Chandra si affacciò. "Siamo qui da tre mesi, ma non ho quasi mai visto Nissa dopo Innistrad". "Non la troverai qui. Fammi dare un’occhiata". Liliana si voltò e spostò la mano libera di Chandra dall’allacciatura della maglietta. L’altra mano aveva ora il pollice e un altro dito impigliati. "Il primo mattino in cui siete stati tutti qui, lei è uscita barcollando e aveva un l’aspetto cadaverico". Chandra si ravvivò e spalancò la bocca. "Sì, sì", sospirò Liliana. "So molto bene come sembra". "Aw...". "Tesoro, fidati di me. Io ho sentito ogni tipo di battuta dei necromanti". Mentre utilizzava un’unghia per liberare un nodo, Liliana risucchiò il labbro inferiore. "Nissa aveva mormorato qualcosa come 'Non riesco a dormire. Ci sono troppi angoli'. Da quel momento, è rimasta sul terrazzo". "Strano". Chandra osservò i granelli di polvere vorticare in aria. "E tu?". "E io cosa?". Liliana sciolse un altro nodo. Con la mano libera, Chandra spinse i suoi occhialoni ancora più indietro sulla fronte. "Jace ha offerto una stanza anche a te. Capito? Come a noi. Ma tu ti sei cercata un posto da sola, anche quando ogni luogo è così caro in questo posto". Con un ultimo e deciso strattone, liberò la mano di Chandra. "Non mi piace fare affidamento sulla misericordia degli altri", disse Liliana, forzando un tono leggero nella voce. Aveva il pregio di essere la verità, anche se non era tutta la verità. "Lascia che la allacci nel modo corretto per te". Dormire sotto un tetto pagato da quel Jace? Non un semplice "no", bensì un "non esiste proprio". "Fatto". Diede una pacca sulla maglietta di Chandra. "Non toccarla più. La prossima volta potresti rimanere avvinghiata per un piede". "Grazie", sorrise Chandra, che poi mise un caldo braccio intorno alle spalle scoperte di Liliana e la strinse. "Ho così tanta fame che potrei mangiarmi un Eldrazi. Magari anche uno di quelli appiccicosi". Si diresse rapidamente verso le scale. "Su Ravnica non fanno colazione del tutto. Sembra come se facessero tutto al contrario. Grandi cene, lunghi pranzi, niente colazione. Una semplice fetta di pane con del burro? Per colazione?", Chandra strinse le labbra come se avesse ingoiato un limone intero. "Ma che cavolo". "Questo è il motivo per cui non riesci ad alzarti al mattino qui?", chiese gentilmente Liliana. Chandra la colpì su un braccio. "Idiota". Venne colta così di sorpresa che vacillò. Chandra si avviò noncurante, mentre Liliana si stropicciava la possibile ammaccatura. Si riscaldò nell’esprimere la sua opinione sull'argomento, fece gesti come se avesse un pubblico davanti a sé e i suoi passi si fecero più veloci. "Ascolta. Una vera colazione inizia con una thepla di methi. Con zenzero, chili e un po’ di yogurt. Quando ti svegli e senti quel profumo...", fece una pausa, deglutì e scosse la testa. "Con anche del mango marinato! Il mango è il meglio. Chiunque dica diversamente dovrebbe essere compatito per la sua tragica e inevitabile immoralità". Liliana scosse la testa. "Non ho idea di cosa sia un mango". "Un frutto", chiese Chandra. "Non c’è nulla con un gusto uguale in tutto il multiverso. Almeno nelle parti in cui sono stata io. Quando è perfettamente maturo e lo addenti...", disse mettendosi le mani a forma di coppa sotto il mento. "... il succo scivola lungo il tuo mento. Dolce e aspro allo stesso tempo... e tagliente nel retro del naso. Come l’odore del ginepro, in parte. È come sentire l’alba in bocca. Così grande e splendente da fuoriuscire". "Sembra... confusionario", commentò Liliana. "Credo di sì. A volte. Ma ne vale davvero la pena", sorrise Chandra. "Per quanto riguarda il secondo piatto, sai che cosa sono i ceci... oh". Avevano svoltato verso una sala che si apriva su una corte su un lato, all’aria aperta e traboccante di verde. Lo slancio in avanti di Chandra si interruppe e si avvicinò alla balaustra. "Abbiamo tempo per un’altra, prima dell’incontro. Appena sei pronta". Era la voce tonante di Gideon. "Forza!". Ci fu un echeggiante battito di mani forti. Si spostò e si mise di fianco a Chandra. Al di sotto, il bellimbusto era in quella che probabilmente era una posizione di lotta di Theros, come se fosse pronto a ricevere un colpo. Dall’altra parte, la slanciata elfa di Zendikar era in piedi, con una mano appoggiata alla spalla opposta e sembrava volersi chiudere su se stessa e scomparire. "Sei sicuro?", chiese lei. La voce di lei era irregolare, stridula per il disuso. La risata di lui riecheggiò dalla costruzione in pietra. Liliana era sicura di aver sentito oggetti in vetro vibrare in lontananza. "Se sono pronto al colpo, sono indistruttibile. Il punto importante è vedere quanto oltre tu vuoi spingerti. Fidati di te stessa, Nissa. E, se non ci riesci... fidati di me. Posso resistere senza difficoltà". "Ma...". "Indistruttibile", ripeté allegramente, mettendo in evidenza il suo sorriso perfetto. "Va bene". Nissa chiuse i suoi occhi ombrati color pino. "Non c’è molto qua intorno su cui operare". "Potremmo spostarci in giardino". "Voglio dire... non importa". Inspirò e sollevò una mano. I cespugli sbocciarono in modo esplosivo. Petali color lavanda e bianchi vorticarono mossi da un vento improvviso, riempiendo l’aria di un forte aroma dolciastro. La vegetazione ricoprì le pareti, foglie di smeraldo crebbero e si spiegarono, ricoprendo ogni superficie. L’erba si allungò e si piegò, sussurrando alla brezza, avvolgendosi delicatamente intorno agli stivali di Nissa. Chandra fece involontariamente un passo indietro, inspirando bruscamente quando la vegetazione raggiunse la balaustra. Dei rami si allungarono e si avvolsero tra loro, intessendo una forma a quattro gambe. Era forse una qualche bestia di Zendikar? Liliana aveva visitato quel piano alcuni decenni prima, ma aveva trovato il luogo troppo poco interessante ed era ripartita presto. I cespugli si liberarono dalla stretta del terreno, scuotendo via il terriccio dai loro piedi-radici come un gatto infastidito. La bestia-cespuglio, ora più simile a un albero, indietreggiò, scricchiolando e gemendo come la più grande sedia a dondolo del mondo. Sparse petali chiari in una continua pioggia, con granelli di polline che turbinarono nel sole di mezzogiorno. Le sue membra anteriori si unirono in un singolo pugno, che si scese su Gideon come una valanga. Le sue carni brillarono di un color oro liquido. Poi venne conficcato nel terreno, fino al petto. Nissa ansimò. Con un gesto della mano, fece fare un salto indietro alla bestia-albero, che atterrò con un impatto risonante che costrinse Liliana ad aggrapparsi all’edera per non cadere. Da qualche parte nella casa, udì il rumore di porcellane che andavano in frantumi. Da molte parti nella casa, in realtà. Gideon si mise a ridere sonoramente. “È stato incredibile!". Appoggiò entrambe le mani ai lati del cratere e si sollevò con un grugnito. Si alzò in piedi e scosse il terriccio nero dai pantaloni, con un sorriso che gli illuminava il volto. "Non puoi ferirmi, ma non avevo pensato al terreno". La bestia-albero si inginocchiò verso Nissa come un cucciolo intimorito. "Shh", sussurrò l’elfa, piegandosi per appoggiare la fronte sul sopracciglio in legno del mostro. "È colpa mia, è colpa mia". "Ben fatto", disse Gideon mettendo una mano muscolosa sulla gracile spalla di Nissa. Lei fece un piccolo movimento e inspirò bruscamente. La bestia-albero scattò verso di lui e si scosse, emettendo un sibilo felino con le foglie. Lui indietreggiò, sollevando le mani. "Tranquillo, gigante. Non sto attaccando la tua mammina". Nissa appoggiò una mano tranquillizzante sulla bestia. "Grazie. Ora riposa". Infilò le sue dita legnose nel terreno, scricchiolò e tornò a essere semplice vegetazione. Nissa rimase di nuovo sola, con gli ultimi pallidi petali che si posarono a terra intorno a lei. Gideon si strofinò il mento pungente. "Mi auguro che Jace non abbia problemi con le nostre modifiche al giardino". Liliana guardò verso Chandra. Era in punta di piedi e si stava sporgendo dalla ringhiera con un leggero sorriso impressionato. “Stai attenta a non cadere”. Liliana sorrise e la seguì. Dietro di lei, la voce di Gideon riecheggiò dalla corte. "Nissa, prima che tu vada via. Quel gesto che faccio di solito, di appoggiare una mano su una spalla delle persone. Ti mette a disagio?". Liliana si fermò sulla porta, in ascolto. Se l’elfa rispose, le sue parole furono impercettibili. "Ti chiedo scusa. Non me ne ero accorto. Non lo farò più". Liliana non poté immaginare la sua espressione, ma il tono trasmetteva una tale sincerità da cane bastonato che le sue labbra si torsero dall’irritazione. "Grazie". Appena più di un sussurro di vento sulle foglie. "Se qualcosa ti mette a disagio, fammelo sapere, d’accordo? Soprattutto se la causa sono io". Liliana assunse un contegno duro e seguì Chandra, con gli stivali che facevano rumore a ogni passo su quel pavimento e il mantello di seta che scivolava dietro di lei. Se avesse ascoltato altro, avrebbe rischiato di vomitare. Ovviamente l’elfa riceve scuse e promesse. Duecento anni prima, lei avrebbe dovuto imparare a cavarsela da sola. Esisteva una decina di passaggi verso la biblioteca di Jace, senza contare i passaggi nascosti che le sue ombre avevano scoperto. Tre livelli di librerie colme dal pavimento al soffitto, tutto in ordine alfabetico per autore e anche in ordine di argomento. Dopo alcune settimane, lei aveva iniziato a prendere libri a caso e a rimetterli su altri ripiani. Quando l'avesse scoperto, lo avrebbe fatto impazzire. Il tavolo di marmo al centro era ricoperto come al solito dalle ordinate pile quadrate di appunti di Jace. Si era spostato in un ufficio privato; la biblioteca era diventata una sala comune, perché il tavolo era l’unico sufficientemente grande in quella casa per accoglierli tutti. Aveva visibilmente provato fastidio quando loro avevano iniziato a consumare i pasti su quel tavolo. ART (Jace's Sanctum di Magic Origins) Oggi sul tavolo erano presenti solo una brocca d’acqua e sei bicchieri. Jace era ovviamente già arrivato e stava passeggiando, si stava accigliando e stava scartabellando tra i suoi appunti, cercando di evitare Lavinia, che era posizionata sulla porta esterna e osservava accortamente a media distanza. Si potevano quasi vedere dietro i suoi occhi l’elenco delle attività da svolgere e le formazioni a ranghi serrati che si alternavano, nell'attesa che accadesse qualcosa di importante. Liliana aveva visto persone come lei migliaia di volte. Disciplinata, rispettosa, completamente priva di ingegno. Se avesse avuto una taverna preferita, fatto improbabile, la sua bevanda sarebbe stata un boccale d’acqua a temperatura ambiente. Lavinia si trovava quasi sicuramente sulla porta per evitare che Jace uscisse alla ricerca di una qualche avventura. Ovviamente, se lui avesse voluto andar via, avrebbe semplicemente avuto bisogno di rimanere da solo per pochi minuti. Lei lo sapeva; con quattro Planeswalker in quella dimora (e uno che utilizzava gli spazi attrezzati, molte grazie), era stato necessario spiegarglielo. Jace aveva citato qualche comma di qualche legge di qualche articolo del Patto delle Gilde, con l’emendamento e la rettifica di chi se ne importa per farle giurare di non rivelare il segreto. Liliana si mise a sorridere mentre trascinava una sedia lontano dal tavolo, immaginando la sentinella che batteva sulla porta: "Siete ancora dentro, Patto delle Gilde? Rispondetemi subito!". Al rumore della sedia trascinata, Jace alzò lo sguardo. "Sei in anticipo". La sua voce suonava inorridita. Si sentì professionalmente oltraggiata. "No. Sono gli altri che sono in ritardo". Lei scrutò in modo critico la figura di lui. Saldo, in forma, vigile, pettinato. Mentalmente, lo svelò. "Puoi terminare con la scena, caro. A nessuno interessa". Lui sospirò, scintillò e la sua illusione svanì. Quello era il vero Jace: pallido, chioma arruffata, occhi scavati dalle notti insonni e mento colorato dall’adorabile peluria color pesca che forse un giorno sarebbe diventata barba. "Vanitoso?", gli chiese. "Non è da te". Si portò i capelli indietro con una mano, gesto che non servì ad abbassare i ciuffi sparsi. "Devo essere al meglio per gli incontri con la squadra. Mostrare capacità di comando. Sicurezza in me stesso. L’idea di sapere ciò che sto facendo. E perché mai sto raccontando queste cose a te?". Sembrò scocciato con se stesso. Lei sollevò una spalla color avorio, con un gesto di noncuranza. "Chi altri ti conosce abbastanza bene da comprendere?". Liliana si appoggiò sullo schienale della sua sedia e mise i piedi sul tavolo, con una caviglia sopra l’altra. L’orlo delle sue vesti scivolò dai suoi stivali con un fruscio di seta. "Non essere scortese", si corrucciò Jace. "Mm". Le sopracciglia di lui si misero in una posizione perpendicolare di evidente irritazione. "E non mi distrarre". Liliana gli concesse un pigro sorriso indolente. "Me lo ricorderò". Poi spostò l’attenzione sulla serie di libri, immaginando lui che bolliva dalla rabbia. Gideon arrivò di corsa dalle scale, due scalini alla volta, mettendosi una maglietta sopra i muscoli saltellanti. "Oh, bene. Ti sei ricordato oggi", disse lei. Lui la osservò senza comprendere. "Che cosa?". "Nulla". Lei fece un distratto cenno di saluto nella sua direzione. "Continua, Signor Generale Signore". Jace appoggiò i suoi appunti e Gideon si sedette di fronte a lei. "Ci siamo quasi tutti, possiamo iniziare. Faremo un riassunto a Chandra quando arriverà". Liliana sbatté le palpebre e osservò la sala. Dove era... oh. Nissa era seduta a gambe incrociate su una sedia nell’ombra delle librerie, lontana dal tavolo. Si chiese quanto a lungo l’elfa fosse stata con loro. "La versione breve è", continuò Jace, "che sono sempre legato al lavoro di Patto delle Gilde e lo sarò per un po’. Quando sono tornato da Innistrad, la mia scrivania era colma. In realtà, l’intero ufficio era un labirinto di fogli ammucchiati e di libri. Ci ho messo cinque minuti solo per raggiungere la scrivania". Un impercettibile sorriso divenne visibile agli angoli della bocca di Lavinia. Liliana aggiornò la sua stima della creatività della donna. Jace si appoggiò sul tavolo con la punta delle dita. "Ho fatto sapere attraverso...". Parti di armatura sferragliarono e squillarono oltre il tavolo. Jace lanciò un’occhiataccia a Chandra. Le braccia della piromante raccolsero il mucchio rovesciato della sua attrezzatura. "Shcusate", disse con la bocca piena di biscotti. La glassa alla cannella colò sul marmo. Si lasciò andare nella sedia di fianco a Liliana, si mise in bocca un altro boccone e iniziò a fissare le parti dell’armatura. "Che sctavate discendo?", chiese da un angolo della bocca. "Stavo dicendo", disse Jace con esagerata pazienza, "che ho fatto sapere attraverso Tamiyo che i Guardiani sono disponibili a offrire un aiuto. Lei e gli altri Planeswalker passeranno l’informazione dall’uno all’altro. Raccoglieranno informazioni e racconti durante i loro viaggi. La rete dei bardi funziona, ma loro fanno girare la notizia da un piano all’altro, non solo tra una città e l’altra". "Quanti sono?", chiese Gideon, appoggiando il mento su una mano. "Quanto spesso si incontrano?". Jace scosse la testa. "Non sono organizzati come noi. Sono incontri informali. Si tratta praticamente di pettegolezzi. Ma si spostano spesso e parlano con molte persone. Se qualcuno è alla ricerca di aiuto, gli diranno di noi. Se qualcuno ha bisogno di aiuto, ce lo faranno sapere". Fece una pausa e li osservò tutti. "Questo metodo ha già portato i suoi frutti. Qualcuno è venuto a cercarci. Sta aspettando fuori". Gideon sorrise e raddrizzò la schiena, facendo scricchiolare la sedia per lo spostamento del peso. "Ottimo lavoro, Jace". Jace annuì. "Il nostro ospite si chiama Dovin Baan. È il Ministro delle Ispezioni per qualche tipo di festival di inventori su Kaladesh". Il calore si sprigionò dalla destra di Liliana. "Lavinia, puoi farlo entrare, per favore?". Ministro. Hmm. Liliana tolse i piedi dal tavolo, si raddrizzò e incrociò le gambe, passando una mano sulle pieghe della gonna. Un’increspatura passò sopra alla figura di Jace; aveva evocato di nuovo l’illusione curata e pulita che portava quando lei era entrata. Dall’altro lato del tavolo, Gideon osservò con attenzione il loro modo di prepararsi. Chandra si stravaccò ancor di più nella sua sedia, si mise gli occhialoni sopra gli occhi e incrociò le braccia davanti al suo petto. ART (Dovin Baan di Kaladesh) L’uomo vedalken era alto, sottile come una lama da duello, dalla pelle blu e abbigliato a puntino. Le sue vesti erano parzialmente ricoperte da spirali e filigrana di ottone, che sibilavano e ticchettavano impercettibilmente. Scese le scale con movimenti rapidi e precisi, tenendo le mani dietro la schiena; Liliana si chiese come riuscisse a farlo. I frammenti di metallo che ricoprivano le sue maniche si impiglierebbero sicuramente. Fece una pausa mentre passò davanti a un dipinto, si incupì e mosse una mano per raddrizzarlo da un lato. "Ministro Baan", disse Jace. "Loro sono i miei colleghi Nissa, Gideon, Chandra e Liliana". Mentre veniva presentata, Liliana si distese sulla sedia e mostrò un gradevole sorriso. Fece un inchino, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso su Baan in tutto il movimento. Quello di lui era di un colore fucsia febbrile e irrequieto. Un affascinante contrasto con il suo atteggiamento glaciale. "Incantata, Ministro". La sua forma era desueta, ma lui avrebbe indubbiamente avuto familiarità con le particolari usanze di corte di Dominaria. Baan mise un braccio sullo stomaco e si inchinò verso di lei dalla vita, abbassando lo sguardo a terra, davanti a lei. "Piacere mio, Signorina Liliana". "Mi auguro che la vostra attesa sia stata confortevole", gli disse Jace, facendo cenno a una sedia vuota all’estremità del tavolo. Baan la osservò con una momentanea confusione e non fece alcun movimento per sedersi. "Gli alloggi erano tollerabili". Il volto protetto di Jace non diede segno del disagio che Liliana immaginò si nascondesse al di sotto. "Bene. D’accordo. Come possono i Guardiani esserti di aiuto?". "Sono qui giunto per avere aggiornamenti riguardo le faccende trattate nelle mie passate missive". Dopo un attimo di silenzio, indubbiamente trascorso a spacchettare la barocca frase di Baan, Gideon si schiarì la gola. "Chiedo scusa, Ministro. Non tutti qui hanno letto le vostre lettere". Baan inspirò lentamente. "Ah. Molto bene. Vi farò un riassunto". Unendo le mani dietro la schiena, iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro all’estremità del tavolo. "Ho l’onore di essere di fronte a voi in quanto ufficialmente e debitamente preposto rappresentante del Consolato di Kaladesh. Ho ovviamente raccolto informazioni debite riguardo il sistema di governo su Ravnica, con le vostre 'gilde’ in competizione". Baan pronunciò la parola con delicatezza, come se fosse un raro frutto che non aveva mai assaggiato prima. "Il nostro Consolato prevede un altro sistema. È unificato, centralizzato, meritocratico. Tutte le risorse sono gestite e distribuite da un’applicazione razionale e imparziale della legge. Abbiamo raggiunto un livello di società in cui nessuno desidera". Il braccio destro di Liliana sembrava come in fiamme. Diede un’occhiata a Chandra. Uno scintillio di calore concentrato vibrava sul capo della giovane donna. Sottili fili di chioma ramata si sollevavano e tremavano nella corrente ascensionale. Ma lei rimaneva in silenzio, rigida, con i muscoli della mandibola che si tendevano mentre lei stringeva i denti. Liliana fece scivolare silenziosamente la sua sedia verso sinistra. "Sei mesi fa", continuò Baan, "il Consolato ha programmato una Fiera degli Inventori nella città capitale di Ghirapur. L’inizio è previsto il mattino seguente. Ci dovranno essere esposizioni di artifici in un’ampia gamma di campi di applicazione. Sono previste ricompense per dimostrazioni di opere eccelse". Baan lasciò che gli angoli delle sue labbra si sollevassero, leggermente. "Ho avuto il piacere di ispezionare personalmente tutte le presentazioni, per la sicurezza dei visitatori. Perdonatemi per le mie parole, ma ritengo che i giudici avranno molte scelte complicate da compiere. Sono convinto che almeno uno dei nostri luminari sia riuscito a creare un ordine completamente nuovo di artifici". Fece una pausa di fronte ai libri sistemati lungo la parete e diede un colpo su una piastra d’ottone posizionata su una sua spalla. Un insieme di lenti si mosse con un ronzio fino a davanti il suo occhio sinistro. Osservò attraverso esse per un attimo, aggrottò la fronte e passò un sottile dito lungo la superficie dello scaffale. "Nelle ultime settimane", continuò mentre estraeva un fazzoletto dalla tasca e si voltava, "i preparativi sono stati ripetutamente rallentati da atti di vandalismo e da scontento. I miei sistemi di sicurezza hanno finora evitato vittime". Si passò il fazzoletto sul dito, lo ripiegò con cura e lo infilò di nuovo in una delle sue tasche. "Tuttavia, i tentativi di individuare ed eliminare le cause di questa agitazione hanno avuto un successo minore". L’insieme di lenti di Baan ritornò rumorosamente in una posizione di chiusura sopra la sua spallina. "Questo è tutto". Gideon si schiarì la gola. "Quindi, se ho capito bene, volete che i Guardiani vi offrano... sicurezza?". "Sradicare la fonte di quegli attacchi?", suggerì Jace. Baan passò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro e inspirò come se avesse individuato un odore dal fondo di una scarpa. "Proprio così", rispose. "Come specificato nelle mie missive originali". "Chi sono queste persone?", chiese Gideon. "Perché mai desiderano danneggiare un festival?". Baan piegò la testa di lato. "Una domanda logica, Signor Gideon. Mi rammarico di non possedere una risposta logica al vostro quesito. Le lagnanze dei rinnegati esistono principalmente nel febbrile spazio tra le loro orecchie. L’obiezione più significativa che possono presentare è che la giusta distribuzione a tutti da parte del Consolato sia in qualche modo 'ingiusta' nei loro confronti. In parole semplici, ritengono di dover ricevere più di quanto è loro giustamente assegnato. Quando il Consolato si rifiuta di accondiscendere i loro desideri egoisti, loro fanno ricorso ad atti di sabotaggio della proprietà governativa e a furti di risorse assegnate al benessere comune". Chandra balzò in piedi e la sua sedia si ribaltò all’indietro. Liliana stese rapidamente un braccio ed evitò che sferragliasse sul pavimento, mentre lei si allontanava di scatto e trascinava l’aria offuscata dal calore e scintille. "Che cosa...?", iniziò a rispondere Gideon, ma si scostò per non essere sfiorato dalle mani tremolanti di Chandra che gli passò di fianco. Chandra salì i gradini a due a due, ringhiando oscenità senza fine. Baan la seguì con lo sguardo e i suoi sopraccigli si incurvarono verso l’alto. "Sono sicuro che lei si renda conto che non è anatomicamente possibile?". Jace si schiarì la gola, rumorosamente. "Ministro Baan?". Il vedalken si voltò verso il tavolo, mentre le imponenti porte della biblioteca si richiudevano con violenza. "Qualcuno dei vostri rinnegati è un Planeswalker?". "Non che io sappia". Gideon scosse la testa, "Allora non comprendo come possiamo aiutarvi. Mi dispiace, ma...". "Aspetta". Jace si sporse in avanti. "Ha detto che non lo sa. Possiamo verificarlo noi". Baan chiuse gli occhi brillanti e si strinse il ponte del naso tra le dita. "Signori, perdonate la mia scortesia. Chi di voi prende le decisioni?". Jace e Gideon si guardarono. "Insomma...". "Uh...". "Gideon è il comandante sul campo di battaglia...". "Jace si occupa dei piani...". "Ma entrambi...". "Nessuno di noi...". Baan si afferrò la testa come se colto da un dolore. "Ministro Baan", li interruppe Liliana. Si alzò con un appariscente fruscio di seta e merletti e simulò il sorriso più disarmante possibile. "Ciò che turba i miei... colleghi è il fulcro del nostro gruppo. I Guardiani sono stati creati per impedire che persone come noi, Planeswalker, interferiscano con la vita degli altri. Problemi esterni, in altre parole. Sembra che i vostri problemi abbiano un’origine interna. Nel qual caso", compì un movimento di finta impotenza, "le nostre mani sono legate". Baan emise un lento sospiro di sollievo. "Ah. Grazie, Signorina Liliana. La vostra posizione mi è ora del tutto chiara. Non avevo compreso a pieno la struttura con la quale operate. Non posso ovviamente aspettarmi che voi violiate le leggi che costituiscono la vostra organizzazione". Le fece un altro inchino. "Le mie più sincere scuse. In futuro, farò in modo da essere più meticoloso nelle mie ricerche. Vogliate scusarmi, è il momento di congedarmi". Jace guardò verso Liliana, a bocca aperta, con evidenti scocciatura e stupore dipinti sul volto. Favoloso. "Uh, aspettate", Gideon balzò in piedi. "Ministro, dovete almeno rimanere per la cena". Baan lo osservò come se gli fossero cresciute varie teste in più. "Signor Gideon, se anche io fossi in grado di considerare accettabile approfittare ulteriormente della vostra ospitalità, sono richiesto su Kaladesh. Dal momento della mia partenza, sono indubbiamente avvenuti vari atti di sabotaggio". Gideon sorrise a Baan. "Viaggiare tra piani può richiedere molte energie e voi avete già compiuto un viaggio oggi. Non potremmo farvi partire a stomaco vuoto. Sono regole di ospitalità, direi. Mentre la cena viene preparata, potrei farvi visitare la dimora di Ja... il nostro quartier generale". Baan lo osservò. "Vi assicuro che la mia forma fisica è in condizioni accettabili per una persona della mia età e della mia professione e ritengo che la questione non debba essere una vostra preoccupazione. Però. Se è vostra usanza fornire sostentamento agli ospiti in partenza, la rispetterò". "Fantastico!". Fece per afferrare il Ministro per una spalla, ma poi si fermò e cercò di camuffare il suo istinto con un bizzarro modo di stirarsi il braccio. Lavinia si schiarì la gola. "Patto delle Gilde. Prima che i vostri associati si congedino. L’altra questione?". Gideon si fermò. "Altra questione?". Jace fece una smorfia. "Mentre mi trovavo su Zendikar e Innistrad, alcuni membri influenti del Senato Azorius sono stati... eliminati". "Questo è sicuramente preoccupante", commentò Gideon. "Ma che cosa ha a che fare...". "Avete detto 'eliminati'", disse Liliana. "Non 'uccisi'". Jace annuì. "Sono stati pietrificati. Tramutati in pietra". Esitò. Liliana sollevò un sopracciglio. Jace senza parole? Molto intrigante. "Circa un anno fa, su Ravnica operava una gorgone assassina. Una gorgone Planeswalker, che portava rancore contro gli Azorius. L’ho fermata, ma l’ho anche... irritata". "Hai un talento speciale con le ragazze", commentò Liliana. "Il punto è che", rispose Jace, "ha promesso che un giorno sarebbe tornata". Gideon si grattò la mandibola, spostando lo sguardo su Lavinia. "Huh. Qualche pista?". "Non ancora", rispose Lavinia. Jace si voltò verso Gideon. "Vorrei che tu indagassi a riguardo". Scosse la testa. "Tu sei la scelta migliore, Jace. Cerca informazioni e fammi sapere". Liliana spostò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro. Molto lieta di avere il suo ruolo. Se la situazione avesse mai richiesto un voto di gruppo, lei avrebbe potuto spingere nella direzione migliore per lei. "Non hai idea di quanto io sia lieto di occuparmene di persona", disse Jace. Si udì un impercettibile cigolio di cuoio, nel momento in cui la mano guantata di Lavinia si strinse sul suo fodero. "Ho dei documenti da trattare". Disse lui in tono sprezzante. "Gideon, non è mia intenzione... non ti sto dando un ordine, d’accordo? È semplicemente qualcosa che deve essere svolto. Non posso farlo da solo e penso che tu interagiresti bene con gli Azorius. Meglio di Liliana di sicuro". "Oh, su questo ha ragione", disse Liliana gentilmente. Era piuttosto sicura che ci sarebbero ancora stati manifesti con la sua immagine appesi da quattro anni prima, quando lei e Jace avevano operato per conto del Consorzio criminale di Tezzeret. Fu strano pensare a quanto fosse cambiato da allora. Ora Jace era l’unico a cui gli Azorius facevano affidamento per un aiuto e lei era più potente di quanto le gilde sarebbero riuscite ad affrontare. Appoggiò una mano sulla tasca nascosta in cui teneva il Velo di Catena. Non che dovesse assicurarsi della sua presenza. Poteva percepire la sua presenza gelida contro il fianco e, quando la sua concentrazione calava, i sussurri degli spiriti Onakke che lo possedevano stridevano dagli angoli più oscuri della stanza. "Mi sembra sensato", rispose Gideon, annuendo lentamente. "D'accordo. Lavinia, vorrei un resoconto di ciò di cui sono a conoscenza gli Azorius". La guardia apparve sconvolta. "Un resoconto? Capitano Jura, solo le dichiarazioni dei testimoni sono migliaia di...". "Sono nuovo in questo mondo". Le offrì un sorriso accattivante. "Devo affidarmi alla vostra competenza. Mi rendo conto che è una richiesta impegnativa, ma riuscireste a farmi avere qualcosa per questa sera? Anche qualcosa di breve sarebbe splendido". Lavinia rimase confusa dal suo sguardo. "Certamente, signore". "Grazie, Lavinia", Gideon fece un gesto verso Baan e si incamminò verso la porta in fondo alla stanza. "Il personale della cucina di Jace è incredibile. Un vantaggio del ruolo di Patto delle Gilde, apparentemente. Che cosa gradite?". Jace lasciò svanire la sua illusione di tranquillità e lanciò uno sguardo truce al sorriso di Liliana. "Sarò soddisfatto di una pagnotta di pane azzimo, una sottile fetta di carne e dell’acqua". Esplose una risata. "Possiamo fare di meglio!”. Voltarono nel corridoio. Lavinia uscì, scrivendo appunti su un piccolo quaderno. Si ritrovarono di nuovo soli. Liliana si mise tra il tavolo e la porta verso gli uffici di Jace, mentre lui raccoglieva i suoi documenti. Lui si accigliò nel vedere lei in attesa, abbassò il mento e la oltrepassò, osservando in lontananza. Lei sorrise benevolmente. Magnanimamente. "In futuro, mio caro, forse dovresti lasciare che mi occupi io delle contrattazioni". "Detesto quando lo fai", rispose Jace, con tono basso e più freddo di quanto lei pensò di meritare. "Quando arrivi e prendi il controllo. Come se fossi padrona di tutto e di tutti. Poi ti aspetti che io ti ringrazi". Le diede le spalle e si allontanò. Le parole di lei uscirono d’istinto, spontanee; occhio per occhio. Si avvicinò e gli disse "Mi ricordo quando ti piaceva". Poi lui se ne era andato, lasciando dietro di sé solo parole di rabbia, come unghie di ghiaccio conficcate nel cuore di lei. Dannazione. Così era terminato il suo buon umore. Si passò una mano sotto un occhio (per sicurezza, dato che nulla sarebbe mai uscito) e poi raddrizzò le spalle e sollevò il mento. A Grixis con lui, allora. Vediamo dove è andata a finire Chandra. Potrebbe essere divertente. Si voltò verso le scale e notò che la sedia di Nissa era vuota. L’elfa se n’era andata in modo non intrusivo come quando era arrivata. Fu solo quando si trovò a metà strada verso il secondo piano che Liliana comprese che Nissa non aveva detto una singola parola in tutto l’incontro. Continuo a scagliare pugni. Le mie braccia colpiscono, irregolari, discontinue. Il sacco da allenamento di Gid oscilla e tremola sotto i colpi. Se lui fosse qui, mi direbbe di trovare il ritmo giusto, di tenere le braccia distese, di puntare su jab corti e controllati, quindi penso che sia un peccato che lui ora stia ascoltando quel ceffo del Consolato invece di essere qui. La Fiera degli Inventori? Al diavolo. Hanno ucciso i migliori inventori di Kaladesh. Baan e quelli come lui. I consoli e le loro dannate e stupide regole. Ora stanno dando la caccia a qualcun altro. Ai figli di qualcun altro. Forse anche... Le tele del sacco da allenamento di Gid si infiammano. "Oh, cavolo!". Ci deve essere... deve avere dell’acqua qua dentro. Lui è l’esempio perfetto del tipo che beve tutto il giorno. Esamino la stanza. Pesi. Roba da allenamento a terra. Una grande palla che non devo più scagliare contro Jace. Altri pesi. Una rastrelliera di oggetti strani di cui non mi ha mai spiegato l’utilizzo. Altri pesi diversi. Eccola! Scivolo oltre il tavolo e afferro il contenitore sotto la finestra. Ha un odore buffo. Forse ci infila la testa, non so. Ho solo bisogno dell’acqua. Dietro di me, la tela sta bruciando e la sabbia cade a terra sibilando. Oh, accidenti. Verso il contenuto sui brandelli di tessuto ancora in fiamme. Si è formato un bel mucchio di fango. Mi chiedo se rovinerà il pavimento. Ci infilo la punta di uno stivale e traccio una linea. Magari potrei fare un castello di sabbia. Che fastidio. La me che rovina gli oggetti belli degli altri non mi piace. Anche se Gid è gentile con una delle persone che hanno ucciso i miei... I miei occhi pungono di nuovo. Lascio andare il contenitore e li strofino. Scintille e braci si spargono ovunque. Forse Gid se lo merita. Al diavolo il suo sacco da allenamento. Che ci sto a fare qui? Questo non è il posto per me. Dovrei tornare su Regatha. Dedicarmi a quello stupido rituale in cui trascorro tutta la notte a osservare un tronco che brucia. Un pezzo dopo l’altro inizia a brillare. Rosso, arancione, giallo che risalgono. Le fiamme che divampano e poi svaniscono. Poi prende un colore grigio e si riduce in cenere. "Questo è ciò che significa essere consumati dalla divinità", diceva Madre Luti. "Trasformato". La nostra vita che si dissolve e bla bla bla. Quali divinità? Gli Eldrazi? Quelli che hanno creato problemi a Gid? Non posso credere in una divinità che distrugge tutto ciò che tocca. Un dio deve essere qualcosa di meglio. Mi ricordo quei tre. Ricordo il potere che mi ha fatto piegare le gambe. C’ero. L’ho visto. Giuro di averlo visto. Lei volteggiava nel verde e io potevo respirarne l’essenza. Quello è il posto in cui voglio essere. Ho bisogno di essere in quel luogo. Si tratta come di un prurito irresistibile. Una sensazione che sale lungo la mia schiena e corre sotto la mia pelle. Devo andare, subito. I miei piedi mi hanno già portata fino alla porta. No, fermati. Non posso semplicemente irrompere e... voglio dire, è strano, no? Rozza. Non voglio che lei pensi che io sia un tipo di persona che piomba di colpo e... d’accordo, forse io sono quel tipo di persona, ma sto cercando con tutte le mie forze di essere educata, adesso. Ho solo bisogno di qualche minuto per... Accidenti, sto già salendo le scale. E sto camminando a grandi passi lungo la sala, come una pazza scatenata con le gambe che traballano e la mente annebbiata. Questo è proprio stupido. Ora smetto di appoggiare un piede di fronte all’altro. Ora mi volto e torno indietro. Ora riscendo in punta di piedi le scale, silenziosamente, leggera come un topolino. Ora. Dannazione, Chandra, non aprire quella porta. Smettila di fissare imbambolata quegli enormi fiori che non c’erano un mese fa. Vergognati Chandra, oggi non avrai il tuo dolcetto alla cannella. Devi semplicemente voltarti, scendere le scale e non pensarci pi... "Chandra?". FFFFFFFFF... "E... ehi. Nissa? Sei qui?". Ecco, così. In scioltezza. Tranquilla. Datti un’aria rilassata, come fa Liliana. Nulla riesce a destabilizzare Liliana. "Voglio dire, insomma, ovviamente sei qui. Mi hai appena parlato. Ecco, ehm, hai un minuto? Se sei libera". D’accordo, ora puoi smettere di blaterare. "Certo. Sono dietro le... dietro i fiori viola". Le mie mani stanno tremando. Sposto i rami di lato e mi dirigo verso la sua voce. Le foglie sembrano carta vetrata. Solo un po’ più avan... La trovo seduta a gambe incrociate, su uno strato di muschio. La sua chioma scura è sciolta, si distende con onde sopra le sue spalle e va a terminare nel suo grembo. Sul capo ha una specie di corona di piccoli fiori intrecciati. Le farfalle le danzano intorno. Non fa caso a loro. Un fascio di luce del sole dorato filtra attraverso le foglie e la inonda. Ha un profumo simile a quello dei ricordi di un’infanzia felice. Non mi toglie gli occhi di dosso. Rimane seduta. Mi ascolta. Aspetta. Mi rende irrequieta e credo di stare sudando. Quando è stata l’ultima volta che ho fatto un bagno? Gli elfi non hanno forse un olfatto da cane o qualcosa del genere? Sono anche piegata sotto un ramo e tengo le foglie lontane dal mio viso, come una sciocca. "Uh. Posso sedermi?". Respiro a bocca aperta, alla ricerca di aria, cercando di non essere rumorosa. "Prego". Mi fa un cenno. Il suo braccio si muove elegante come l'acqua. È come se fluttuasse. Poi riesco anche a inciampare e a finire faccia a terra. "Oh!", viene verso di me, ma le sue dita sembrano rimbalzare su una bolla invisibile a una breve distanza da me. "C’è una radice...". Ritira la mano e la mette sotto l’altro braccio. "Sto bene!", le dico d’impulso ancora da terra, poi mi metto in ginocchio e afferro la mia testa per verificare di stare davvero bene. Avere una ferita in viso sarebbe molto imbarazzante durante questa conversazione. "Tu stai bene?". Piega la testa da un lato. "Io...". "Ha-ha-ha! Ovviamente stai bene. Scusa. Sono io quella che è caduta". TACI TACI TACI. Cerco di sedermi nella sua stessa posizione, ma l’armatura sui miei stinchi punta sulle mie cosce. Mi appoggio a un albero, allungo le gambe e le incrocio sulle caviglie. Aspetta! I miei piedi sfiorano le sue ginocchia. Non devo farlo. Potrebbe non gradirlo. Sposto il mio peso, li posiziono da un lato. Ottimo. Adesso ho una radice che mi punta sotto il sedere. Mi osserva. In silenzio. Con pazienza. Ridacchio e cerco di togliere le ciocche di capelli dalla mia fronte sudata. Sto ribollendo sotto il suo sguardo e la mia pelle si sta sciogliendo. "Temo di aver schiacciato i tuoi fiori". "Non c’è problema". I suoi occhi sono così profondi. Quando ero una ragazzina, c’era quella cava vicino a Ghirapur. L’aveva riempita d’acqua e il muschio e della roba verde fluttuante cresceva al di sopra. Profonda, nera, immobile. Chi fosse caduto dentro non avrebbe mai toccato il fondo. Questo è ciò che si diceva. Mi trovo sull’orlo, troppo impaurita per riuscire a saltare. Si schiarisce la gola. "Ti posso aiutare?". Deglutisco, ma la mia gola è asciutta e devo farlo più volte. "Ho... ho pensato che... ti ricordi quella volta su Zendikar, quando abbiamo unito le nostre menti! Le nostre menti si erano fuse. Ho percepito la rabbia di Zendikar, vero? Il potere di un mondo intero. Il tuo mondo. Ed è stato fenomenale. La sensazione più incredibile della vita. Ma, dietro Zendikar, dietro la rabbia e il potere, ho percepito te. La tua mente. Ed era davvero serena, lo sai? Mi hai... dato equilibrio, credo. Eri del tutto tranquilla e diciamo connessa". Poi il mio cervello si è spento e le mie labbra hanno continuato a camminare sull’orlo di una scogliera. "Quando ho toccato quella parte di te, è stato come nuotare e tu eri distesa e fluttuavi, osservando il cielo. Non c’era nulla sotto di te. Solo il blu dell'aria sopra di te e tutto era tranquillo e immobile. Tu puoi vedere l’infinito, senza preoccupazioni...". MA CHE COSA STO BLATERANDO? Mi passo una mano sulla mia chioma sudata. "Ah... ah, accidenti. Devi pensare che questa situazione sia sciocca, vero? Vengo da te e inizio a tirar fuori questa pessima poeticità...". Un sottile sorriso. "Penso sia espressiva". Afferro una mia ciocca di capelli e la tiro finché non fa male. Scommetto che mi aiuterà a rimanere concentrata. "Comunque. Stavo pensando che ci sono situazioni in cui io mi inc... divento molto arrabbiata, facendo esplodere qualcosa. Ma penso che preferirei poter tornare in quel luogo. In quel luogo come la tua mente. Sereno. Stabile. Voglio dire...". Commetto l’errore di alzare lo sguardo e vedo i suoi occhi proprio là, che mi scrutano, e tutta l’aria nella mia gola si blocca e si rifiuta di muoversi. Fatico a respirare. "Penso che Jace ne sarebbe contento. Così non devasto la sua dimora. Insomma, ha un sacco di roba costosa ovunque". "Posso insegnarti a meditare, se lo desideri”. "Oh, certo". Partiamo da questo. Dovrebbe andar bene. Le sue sopracciglia perfette si incurvano. "Non ti senti bene? Sembri sofferente". L’intero giardino è pieno di oggetti d’argento scintillanti e fluttuanti, ho trascorso l’ultima ora cercando di non far esplodere la casa di Jace e il mio cuore batte contro le costole come se stessi correndo una maratona. STO BENISSIMO, GRAZIE. Invece, tiro fuori un "No, è solo che mi hai scrutato tutto questo tempo". "Mi stai parlando. Dovrei forse non darti attenzione?". Sono sicura che le sue labbra stessero tremando. "Questo non è... non è un comportamento gentile nel vostro mondo?". Distoglie lo sguardo per la prima volta e si passa una mano su un orecchio sottile come un filo d’erba. La neve delle sue guance viene macchiata dal colore del tramonto. CHE CAVOLO HO APPENA DETTO? "Accid... oh, no! Voglio dire... scusa!". Scatto in piedi e sbatto la testa contro un ramo basso. "Ahi! S... scusa. Sono stata sciocca". Mi faccio indietro, mi afferro la testa, mi copro gli occhi brucianti con i gomiti e inciampo su quella dannata radice, tremando, cercando di respirare, con lo stomaco in agitazione. Che cosa ho fatto? Che cosa ho fatto? Che cosa ho fatto? In un attimo si alza anche lei. "Aspetta". "Ti ho messa a disagio. Devo andare. Devo solo andarmene. Scusa. Ciao. Scusa". "Chandra, per favore...". Mi volto e corro via, lasciando scintille dietro di me, sporcando gli alberi intorno e scomparendo attraverso la porta. ... penso che vomiterò. "Che disastro", sussurrò Liliana. Appoggiò un fianco contro la porta della sala degli allenamenti del muscoloso. Dopo la scenata di sotto, si aspettava di trovare tutto bruciacchiato. Venne sorpresa dal castello di sabbia. La voce di Gideon tuonò dalla scala dietro di lei, "Quassù c’è la mia sala per gli allenamenti. Ho cercato di addestrare Chandra e Jace, per fare in modo che tutti siano in grado di utilizzare una vera arma. Sapete. Non si sa mai". "Sono convinto che si rivelerà affascinante quanto le altre zone della vostra struttura", rispose Baan stancamente. BANG. Venne colta di sorpresa, voltandosi in tempo per vedere Chandra correre oltre Baan e Gideon, una cometa dalla chioma rossa che perdeva braci dagli occhi. "Scusatihorottoiltuoaffare", disse passando, con le parole che si persero nel silenzio. Svanì, lasciando solo il rombo dei suoi passi nelle scale. "Vai piano! Non cadere!", le gridò Gideon. Liliana si affacciò sulla scalinata e diede un’occhiata verso l’alto. Nissa stava scrutando in basso con le mani avvinghiate tra loro che sfregavano il petto, le labbra leggermente aperte in una silenziosa confusione e le lunghe orecchie penzolanti. Liliana scosse la testa e iniziò a scendere le scale. Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto sistemare la situazione. Chandra era facile da interpretare. Troppo facile. Nonostante ciò, trasmetteva un incredibile potere. Un’utile combinazione". Il sole si stava dirigendo a occidente, facendo presagire un lungo e caldo pomeriggio. Larghe nuvole basse a oriente promettevano una pioggia serale, del tipo che avrebbe reso l’aria dell'estate più pesante invece che più fresca. Non che il caldo le desse fastidio. I poteri della necromanzia erano accompagnati da vantaggi che raramente venivano nominati nei volantini. Per esempio, una temperatura corporea sufficientemente bassa da preoccupare i guaritori. Le estati erano quindi molto più gradevoli e il suo respiro era gelido invece di essere caldo. Jace era sensibile a questi aspetti in modo sovrannaturale. Anche un leggero movimento d’aria sul collo era sufficiente per svegliarlo. Aggrottò la fronte e rimosse saldamente il ricordo dalla mente. Chandra non fu difficile da trovare. Oltre al fatto di avere la tendenza ad andare a sbattere contro le persone e gli oggetti mentre corre, usciva un fumo dalla sua chioma di un colore leggermente diverso rispetto a quello dei chioschi di cibo sparsi nella piazza. Liliana non dovette neanche evocare un’ombra per farsi aiutare nella ricerca. La trovò accovacciata a metà di un vicolo a tre isolati dalla dimora di Jace, dall’entrata nascosta dietro un rauco venditore di cibo il cui chiosco emanava odori di maiale di scarsa qualità e di verza rimasta troppo a bollire. Raggomitolata, con il mento appoggiato sulle ginocchia e la schiena contro una parete di mattoni, stava tirando una sua ciocca di capelli ramati. Sussurri sibilanti riecheggiavano dall’ingresso del vicolo: "Stupida, stupida, stupida...". Non funzionerà. Liliana voltò imperiosamente l’angolo, sollevando con attenzione le sue vesti per non sporcarle nelle pozzanghere di ogni colore. "Chandra, eccoti qua". Balzò in piedi, passandosi una mano tremante sotto il naso. "Oh, ehi. Che... che cosa ci fai tu qui?". "Ero impegnata in alcuni acquisti", improvvisò Liliana. Sarebbe potuta essere una scusa credibile. Liliana la sorella maggiore, che conduceva uno stile di vita entusiasmante. Tirò su con il naso e la scrutò in modo scettico. "In un vicolo?". "Non facciamo tutti acquisti negli stessi posti", rispose Liliana. "Vuoi unirti a me?". Chandra si guardò intorno, verso l’altra estremità del vicolo, dove le ombre della folla oscillavano e danzavano alla luce del pomeriggio. "C’è qualcun altro con te? Gid?". "Per carità, no. Non si farebbe mai vedere in questi posti con me, neanche morto". Sorrise. "Ma se lo fosse, lo rianimeresti per farti portare le borse!". Si fermò. "Mi hai appena dato l’occasione di fare una battuta sulla necromanzia?". "Solo questa volta. Perché mi piaci". Le spalle rigide di Chandra si rilassarono, ma solo leggermente. Bene. Chandra si passò di nuovo una mano sotto il naso e poi, senza pensarci, si pulì la mano sullo scialle legato alla vita. "Allora, che cosa sei venuta a comprare?". "Oh, nulla di troppo importante", rispose Liliana con disinvoltura. "Una bottiglia di vino, mezza decina di gatti morti... decomposti da un tempo tra sette e dieci giorni, preferibilmente... candele al profumo di lavanda, una sega da 30 centimetri...". Chandra impiegò qualche momento per riuscire a rispondere. "Non... non riesco a capire se stai scherzando?". "Allora immagino che tu debba proprio venire e verificare con i tuoi occhi. Possiamo parlare lungo il cammino". Tutto era oscuro. Freddo. Silente. L’umidità la ricoprì. Un calore distante scese e la accarezzò sulla schiena. Aveva atteso per un’eternità, riposando sotto uno strato di ghiaccio rumoroso e pioggia battente, sotto il peso delle veloci vite di passaggio. Era giunto il momento di muoversi. Si srotolò lentamente, spingendo contro la morbidezza intorno a sé. Stese gli arti, cigolando e scuotendosi da un’eternità trascorsa rannicchiata nell’oscurità. Tutto intorno a sé, percepì i suoi fratelli in fermento. Il calore sulla sua schiena li stava chiamando. Era giunto il momento di incontrarsi, finalmente. ...Nissa... Spinse contro il peso sopra di sé. Si dimenò. Pallide e sottili dita si immersero nelle profondità vellutate sotto il suo ventre, dove il gelo era ancora in agguato e brontolava, creando lame di cristallo in spazi sconosciuti. Sussultò per lo sforzo. Forse non ce l’avrebbe fatta. Forse sarebbe rimasta laggiù per sempre, crollando di nuovo in un guscio dimenticato. Non proprio morta, bensì mai nata. ...Nissa? L’oscurità si aprì sopra di lei. Sussultò, dolorante, con le gambe intorpidite che spingevano verso l’alto e braccia che tremarono mentre si allontanavano dal busto. Ogni movimento era accompagnato da agonia. Il calore la pervase, facendo scorrere il sangue congelato e riempiendo le sue membra con forza e colore. La sua testa si sollevò nella luce e la sua chioma si allargò radiosa. "Nissa?". ART (Verdant Crescendo di Kaladesh) La parola crepitò attraverso lei da molto lontano. Venne strappata via in un batter d’occhio. Il mondo le passò davanti in un attimo. Miscugli di legno e funghi che crescevano gli uni sugli altri, respirando insieme; lande desolate di polvere sibilante che erodeva pazientemente la pietra; ammassi di nuvole borbottanti che si aprivano verso la terra sottostante; file di pietre affilate che si ergevano verso il cielo; acque profonde, fredde e vuote. Sbatté gli occhi e vide Gideon, momentaneamente stupefatto per le sue parole pronunciate in tono bestiale, con alcune delle sue dita... dalla strana forma... che si agitavano di fronte a occhi che improvvisamente videro luce invece di calore. "Io...". Non sono un seme. Nissa. Sono di nuovo Nissa. La osservò con apprensione. La pioggia batteva contro le finestre della biblioteca di Jace. Le parole di lei suonarono spezzate e scricchiolanti, "Mi spiace, Gideon. Che cosa hai detto?". Lui le mostrò i denti. Un sorriso. "Pensavo ti fossi addormentata". "Ero...". Un fiore che faticava a perforare il terreno di una tundra primaverile, all'altra estremità del mondo, che si deliziava alla prima luce del sole. Cercò il suo volto gentile e aperto, ma non trovò alcuna capacità di comprensione. Nessun contesto a cui avrebbe potuto appigliarsi. Nessuna parola che avrebbe potuto spiegare. "... ero solo immersa nei pensieri". Abbassò lo sguardo, verso una scodella di cibo inviolata. Lui sollevò un pezzo di carne dal suo piatto con un utensile... una forchetta, le tornò alla mente... ben serrata tra le sue spesse e callose dita. "Stavo raccontando al Ministro Baan le tue imprese su Zendikar. Quella tua e di Chandra". Chandra. Il sangue che scorreva impetuoso attraverso le sue guance ricoperte di lentiggini, il tagliente e repentino movimento delle sue mani. Si muovevano come uccelli. Nissa dava da mangiare agli uccelli, qualche volta, nel giardino. Beccavano i semi nel suo palmo, affamati e bisognosi, ma poi volavano via a causa di un suo movimento sbagliato. Lei si era mossa nel modo sbagliato e Chandra era volata via. I suoi sensi e i suoi istinti non funzionavano. Ravnica l’aveva messa in difficoltà dal momento in cui erano arrivati, con una specie di caldo e continuo respiro di una bestia sulla sua nuca. Il sole era di un bianco accecante e gli aromi erano intensi e sgradevoli. Ogni superficie sembrava avere bordi realizzati per tagliare e lacerare. Un’interminabile schiera di volti si mescolava e girovagava per le strade, volti strani e terrificanti. Più volti di quanti pensava potessero mai esistere. Si mescolavano gli uni con gli altri, diventavano una singola mostruosità con mille teste che le vorticavano davanti. Una camminata intorno all’edificio l’aveva resa sudata e tremante. Aveva dovuto accovacciarsi e studiare i fiori solitari che faticavano attraverso le crepe del selciato, ignorando le forme turbinanti e rumorose che spingevano, calciavano e punzecchiavano. Il silenzio non esisteva. Di giorno, le incudini stridevano in modo non armonico. Innumerevoli banchetti sibilavano e rombavano da migliaia di forni. Di notte, gli ululati delle sirene e il crepitio del mana. Milioni di voci che costantemente urlavano e strillavano, gridavano dal dolore e dall’afflizione, dalla lussuria e dalla rabbia, mescolandosi le une alle altre. Per tre mesi, non aveva più udito il fruscio del vento tra gli alberi. Non aveva più udito nulla. I volti. Il rumore. Quel milione di odori sconosciuti che le accarezzavano il fondo della gola. Quando era troppo da sopportare, si accovacciava in giardino e copriva le proprie orecchie, facendosi proteggere dagli alberi. Ogni cosa di quel luogo era dura, splendente e tagliente. Chandra. Occhi come l’alba. Ogni pensiero scritto a caratteri cubitali sul suo volto. Impavida. Oh, Zendikar, come ho fatto a offenderla? Che cosa ho fatto? Ma la sua amica... la sua migliore amica, la sua compagna sempre presente per due interi anni... non le avrebbe potuto rispondere. L’angolo della sua mente, in cui era vissuto Zendikar, era silenzioso e vuoto. Ci sono così tante cose che non comprendo. Vorrei che tu fossi qui. Non era mai stata circondata da così tante persone, eppure così sola. "Nissa?". "Sì". Sollevò un piccolo frutto rosso dalla sua scodella. Pomodoro, disse Jace. Pelle tesa con acqua, con un impercettibile odore acido. "Che cosa volevi sapere?". Baan appoggiò i suoi utensili sui bordi del piatto a un angolo così preciso che le diede fastidio agli occhi, poi unì le dita in alto. "Perdonate la mia curiosità, se non disturbo, Signorina... Nissa". Aggrottò la fronte quando il titolo lo fece sibilare. "Mi sembra di capire che avete la capacità di percepire e manipolare i percorsi naturali della magia. Attraverso la terra, suppongo". La filigrana dorata sopra il suo mantello ticchettava dolcemente, come per rispondere all’orologio all’altro lato della stanza. Poteva percepire l’energia al suo interno sfrigolare e scattare, impercettibile per Gideon e forse anche per Baan, che aveva orecchie piccole come quelle degli umani. "Leyline", rispose lei. "Sì". Lui inspirò bruscamente e sue narici pizzicarono. "Un’inversione affascinante. Sul mio mondo, energie simili fluiscono attraverso gli strati più elevati del cielo. Etere, questo è il suo nome. Incanaliamo questo potere... sulle cime delle montagne o dai totteri... e lo immagazziniamo all’interno di dispositivi meccanici, per poi utilizzarlo in diversi modi produttivi. Le persone fanno lo stesso sul vostro mondo?". Rocce con bordi affilati che fluttuano in aria, plasmando il mondo. Una rete, una gabbia... un reticolo. Venne colta da un’ondata di nausea. "No", disse alla sua scodella, chiudendo le spalle. "Alcuni lo facevano, ma poi...". I racconti si ammucchiarono sul retro delle sue labbra. Da dove avrebbe potuto iniziare a spiegare? "La terra non è... chiediamo. Non prendiamo". "Chiedere?". Baan ripeté, storpiando la parola nella sua bocca. "Chiedere a chi? Le vostre leyline sono sicuramente un fenomeno naturale". La sua voce si velò di un leggero disprezzo. La forma dei suoi occhi si modificò e la pelle formò angoli severi. "Chiederesti alla montagna il suo cortese permesso di plasmare il ferro nelle sue profondità? Imploreresti l’albero di fornirti il frutto che ti mantiene?". "Certo", rispose lei, senza aggiungere altro. Si portò il pomodoro alla bocca e lo morse. L’acqua fuoriuscì... una forte luce di un bianco sole, file di terra oscura insaporita dai resti di chi non vi era più; corsie delicatamente arate, la quiete degli elfi e delle driadi che oscillavano tra di esse; taniche inclinate che producevano brevi piogge che battevano e scivolavano sulle foglie. Un’intera vita trasportata in un boccone di dolce polpa. Mesi di pazienza. Grazie, pensò, poi deglutì. Gideon si mosse sulla sua sedia e si sporse in avanti, posizionandosi discretamente tra i due. "Ministro, la situazione è... diversa sul mondo di Nissa". La pesante porta all’altra estremità della stanza si aprì e Jace uscì a fatica, con un aspetto esausto. Lavinia lo seguì. Quando lui borbottò, "ho bisogno di bere qualcosa", lei gli mise una tazza di tè tra le mani, con fragranti vapori di limone, ibisco e varie erbe che Nissa non riuscì a riconoscere. Lui sbatté le palpebre. "Come sapevi...?". "Il mio lavoro è di anticipare le necessità, Patto delle Gilde", gli rispose lei, in modo risoluto. "Volete che mandi qualcuno a riscaldarvi la cena?". "No. Grazie, Lavinia". Prese una sedia... in quercia, scura e usurata da anni di esposizione al sole. Nissa si chiese da dove provenisse quella sedia. Era molto più antica di quella casa. La vita in essa contenuta era ormai solo un sussurro, un’ombra su un giorno nuvoloso. Il piatto di Jace conteneva qualcosa di un colore tra il bianco e il giallo, con formaggio e chicchi. Nonostante fosse freddo, poteva sentirne l’odore dall’altro lato della stanza. Aggrottò la fronte. "Hanno messo dei broccoli qua dentro?". "Avete bisogno di ferro", gli rispose Lavinia. "Io detesto...". "Non vi accorgerete neanche della sua presenza". Il suo tono di voce non lasciò spazio per alcuna risposta. Baan lo osservò distante. "Tu hai subito atti di bullismo da bambino". Il primo boccone andò di traverso a Jace, che faticò a inghiottirlo. "Io, uhm, non ricordo la mia infanzia". Una decina di pensieri inespressi si accavallarono nella sua mente. L’abitante di Kaladesh sollevò un sopracciglio. "Le persone non devono avere consapevolezza di un evento per mostrare comportamenti tipici determinati dall’esperienza. Non è inconcepibile che una persona dimentichi la propria intera esistenza. Scommetterei con sicurezza che questo sia il caso, il soggetto tenderebbe sempre a presentare tali lacune di giudizio e sarebbe portato a frequentare lo stesso tipo di persone". Fece un movimento con una mano, come un fruscio della coda di un bue che scaccia le mosche. "La natura dei mortali non è malleabile come alcuni ingenuamente ritengono. Una persona con un’inclinazione religiosa troverà sempre qualcosa di più grande in cui riporre la propria fede. Un criminale rimarrà per sempre un criminale". Jace abbassò la sua forchetta. "Questo è un... punto di vista molto deterministico, Ministro". Baan sbatté le palpebre, prima da un occhio, poi dall’altro. Non era un occhiolino, bensì una qualche forma di comunicazione fisica caratteristica di lui, diversa da qualsiasi comportamento che Nissa conosceva. "Il corpo mortale, anche la mente, è semplicemente una serie di meccanismi sofisticati. È semplice osservare un meccanismo in azione e trarre le appropriate conclusioni". Ci fu un attimo di silenzio. Jace si schiarì la gola. "Avete gradito la visita?". Nissa tenne lo sguardo sul suo cibo. Strappò un pezzo di pesce bollito con le dita e lasciò che il sapore si sciogliesse sulla sua lingua. Corpi di mercurio che tremolavano sotto le ombre verdi. La determinazione della torba sospesa, il vago sapore del metallo. Non era la sua lingua principale, ma ciò non importava. Grazie, pensò. Utilizzerò in modo saggio ciò che mi è stato donato. Baan si appoggiò sulla schiena e la sua sedia cigolò. "Esistono varie lacune di struttura e di organizzazione che ritengo sia meglio che voi ne siate a conoscenza. I fasci di supporto del carico ai livelli inferiori sono incrinati. Un’applicazione di una forza sufficiente ne causerebbe il crollo. La disposizione dei mobili nella maggior parte delle camere da letto ha una scarsa efficienza, in quanto crea molte 'tasche'... se mi perdonate l’imprecisione del termine... di spazio a terra troppo ridotte per essere utilizzate. Diciassette libri si trovano in una posizione scorretta in questa biblioteca. Varie lampade del secondo piano hanno una scadente protezione...". "Forse dovrei prendere nota", rispose Gideon con un sorriso sbilenco. "Me le ricorderò tutte", disse Jace. Baan fece una pausa. "Comprendo che l’incidente nella sala degli allenamenti del Signor Gideon è stato causato da una piromante al vostro servizio?". "'Servizio' potrebbe essere una parola troppo forte". "Qualsiasi siano i dettagli dei vostri accordi, la mancanza di appropriate misure di sicurezza è deplorevole. Voi siete in possesso di una biblioteca di ammirevole portata. Per una piromante, si tratta di semplice materiale da combustione. Se una conflagrazione dovesse avere inizio qui...". "Ho... delle divergenze con Chandra, ma sono sicuro che lei...". Jace fece una pausa. "Dove si trova Chandra?". Nissa alzò lo sguardo. La sedia utilizzata di solito da Chandra era vuota. Gideon scosse la testa. "L’ho cercata io stesso. Dobbiamo scambiare due parole sul modo di utilizzare le apparecchiature degli altri. L’ultima volta che l’ho vista, stava correndo giù dal tetto...". Faceva fatica a respirare. "... ed era seguita da Liliana". Jace alzò bruscamente lo sguardo. Lavinia, in posizione di guardia alla porta, si schiarì la gola. "Patto delle Gilde. Chiedo il permesso di farvi un resoconto?". "Come? Sì!". Jace si voltò completamente sulla sedia. "Sai dove si trovano?". Lavinia raddrizzò la schiena, quasi impercettibilmente. "Qualche tempo fa, il Capitano Jura mi ha chiesto di far seguire la Contessa Vess, quando usciva dalla casa". Jace gelò con lo sguardo Gideon, che scosse la testa. "Necromante. Per prudenza". Si infilò in bocca un altro pezzo di bistecca. Lavinia spostò il peso sull’altro piede e la sua armatura emise un mormorio, in un tono che nessun altro nella stanza poteva udire. "Ha incontrato la Monaca Nalaar...". Baan si sporse in avanti sulla sua sedia. Strinse gli occhi. "Hanno trascorso il pomeriggio girovagando nel distretto dei mercati e poi, ah... sono andate su un altro piano". "Insieme?", chiese Jace. "Sissignore". Gideon abbassò la forchetta. "Dove?". "Non abbiamo modo di saperlo, signore". "Nalaar", disse Baan delicatamente. Lo pronunciò nello stesso modo articolato utilizzato da Chandra, in un modo che nessuno degli altri era stato in grado di riprodurre. "Dovete perdonare la mia costernazione. Si tratta di un nome che non ho udito per molti anni". Jace spostò di lato il piatto e mise le mani sul tavolo. "Vorrei una spiegazione". "Non posso dire che sia un piacere, ma ritengo sia d’obbligo". Baan si mise le mani in grembo. "Pia e Kiran Nalaar erano luminari del movimento dei rinnegati. Erano criminali, mi spiace dirlo, coinvolti in ruberie e ridistribuzione illegale di risorse eteriche del Consolato". "Sono parenti di Chandra?", chiese Gideon. "Non sapevo neanche che provenisse da Kaladesh...". "Erano i suoi genitori, a meno che io non mi sbagli di grosso. Dodici anni fa, hanno costretto la figlia... il suo nome non appare nei registri... a unirsi alle loro attività di contrabbando. Non sono a conoscenza dei dettagli, ma la ragazza è sfuggita alla cattura e ha mostrato pericolose capacità da piromante. I Nalaar hanno cercato di nascondersi fuori dalla città. Una caccia all’uomo li ha stanati a Bunarat, ma, nel tentativo di prenderli in custodia, il villaggio è stato incendiato. Tutti e tre sono stati indicati come deceduti dall’ufficiale in carica". "Dodici anni?", rispose Gideon, inorridito. "Ma lei ha solo...!". "Sarebbe stata una bambina", aggiunse Nissa dolcemente. Baan aprì la bocca, la richiuse e guardò verso il basso, battendo le dita sulla filigrana che ricopriva una sua manica. "Vi prego di comprendere", disse infine. "Che queste azioni sono state eseguite sotto l’autorità di una precedente amministrazione. Anche in quel periodo, questo tipo di azioni era considerato... straordinario. L’ufficiale in carica dell’indagine ha proseguito le sue operazioni nonostante una richiesta ufficiale di rientro. Ritengo sia stata inoltrata un’accusa formale nei suoi confronti per le spese sostenute". "Per le spe...!", farfugliò Jace. "Non so che cosa abbiano fatto i suoi genitori", rispose Gideon, con le labbra che formavano una linea sottile. “Non sono interessato neanche io. Qualsiasi fossero i loro peccati, non hanno nulla a che fare con Chandra". I suoi occhi erano stretti. "È impulsiva? Certo. Sarei sciocco a dire il contrario. Ma il suo cuore è grande come la luna". Baan unì le dita e vi appoggiò il mento. "Signor Gideon, l’etere è l’aria che respiriamo. È la pioggia che scende verso terra e bagna le foglie degli alberi. Noi osiamo entrare in contatto con tale potere protetti dai guanti degli artifici; milioni di congegni, ognuno intento a svolgere in modo sicuro la propria funzione. Grazie al rispetto di questo metodo, preveniamo l’87,4% degli incidenti provocati dai maghi che attingono il mana direttamente. Perdonatemi per le mie parole, ma i piromanti hanno una particolare tendenza a... danni collaterali". Baan inspirò lentamente e i suoi occhi fucsia guizzarono a immagini che esistevano solo nella sua mente. "Nel passato, i piromanti hanno causato... terribili tragedie. Non sempre in modo intenzionale, ma a causa della loro natura". "Quindi avete reso illegali i fiammiferi?", chiese Gideon, con un tono duro che Nissa non aveva mai udito da lui. Baan abbassò gli occhi. "Posso concludere, in base alle vostre reazioni, che la Signorina Nalaar non vi abbia mai riferito questa situazione?". "Non ci ha detto nulla", rispose Gideon. Osservò in silenzio il suo pasto non terminato e una mano si strinse in un pugno. Jace lo guardò con comprensione, "Non si è confidata con nessuno di noi". Gideon scosse leggermente la testa. "Ma avrebbe dovuto aver compreso di poterlo fare". "La scelta se farlo oppure no era solo sua. Non nostra", sussurrò Nissa. Appoggiò un dito sul bordo della sua scodella e lo fece scorrere, facendo vibrare la ceramica. "Possediamo tutti cicatrici che non vogliamo che gli altri tocchino". Chandra era rimasta seduta di fronte a lei, con le guance in fiamme, girando steli di fiori tra le dita, chiedendo nulla più di un momento di serenità. Qualcosa che potesse rallentare il battito frenetico del suo cuore. Ma lei si era mossa nel modo sbagliato. Chandra si era agitata ed era fuggita. "Se posso chiedervi", continuò Baan, "dove ritenete che possa essere andata? Non è sicuramente così precipitosa da essere andata su Kaladesh". Nissa alzò lo sguardo. Jace e Gideon si stavano scambiando uno sguardo. Entrambi si voltarono verso di lei. Erano un’entità unica. Jace si voltò verso la sala dei vestiti. "Mi recherò su Kaladesh. Dovrebbe essere facile per me...". Lavinia apparve di fronte a lui, con una mano appoggiata sul pomello della sua spada. "Di nuovo?", disse con un tono esausto e di delusione. La guardò in modo torvo. "Non puoi pretendere che io rimanga qua seduto a occuparmi delle carte!". Lei fece un cenno verso Gideon e Nissa. "Loro possono trovare la Monaca Nalaar. Loro non possono essere il Patto delle Gilde". Gideon mise una mano muscolosa sulla spalla di Jace. "Ciò che dice non è sbagliato. Pensa all’insieme delle cose, Jace. Posso occuparmi io di questa faccenda. È anche vero che", gli fece l’occhiolino, "non ne sono entusiasta. Lo sai che reazione ha quando qualcuno le dice ciò che deve fare...". Kaladesh. Ghirapur. Una città di metallo e di industrie. Come Ravnica, un luogo che non dorme mai, un luogo in cui il vento trasporta l’odore del metallo e delle energie crepitanti e in cui incessanti ondate di volti mortali vanno e vengono. Un oceano di sconosciuti, che la fissano e le sussurrano. Che la scrutano. Che la indicano. Che la urtano. "Vado io". Le parole erano uscite prima ancora che lei le pensasse. Gideon si voltò verso di lei. "Sei sicura?". Gli occhi di lei inquadrarono le dita tremanti. "Nissa, non è necessario che tu vada da sola". Strinse le mani in pugni e diede loro stabilità. "Io andrò su Kaladesh. Baan potrà farmi da guida. Io...". Che cosa? Riportare a casa Chandra? Lei era a casa. Toglierla dai guai? Era una donna cresciuta. Poteva fare ciò che voleva. Proteggerla? Il cuore di Chandra era come un baloth. Non aveva bisogno di nessuno a proteggerla. "... io le starò vicina". Sembrava la scelta giusta. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web